Prom
by 2funE4U
Summary: Based off of the February 18th episode. Going to the dance,  prom  and having mouths drop and dresses that wow. Will Fabian get the guts to ask Nina or will someone beat him to it? Who will Patricia go with? What about the others? Cruelty Amber, really?


**Sorry, if Victor's crow's name is spelled wrong I wasn't sure… **

**PROM?**  
I was going to ask Nina, I had to ask her. I also had to tell her that I liked her and not Patricia.

FABIAN'S POV

She totally had misunderstood the whole me blabbering, without knowing what I was saying, and accidently making it look like I liked Patricia.

I was ready, Mick had told me what to say, and how to say it. I took a deep breath, and knocked on Nina's door.

"Hello?" Nina asked when she opened the door, "Oh, hi Fabian. Can I help you?"

I stared at her, with my mouth hanging open. She looked even more beautiful than yesterday. How was that even possible?

I started sweating, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me," I said as fast as I could.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Who else would I ask?"

"Patricia."

"Patricia?"

Nina frowned, "I know you like her, it's totally cool with me."

She started to close the door, but I stopped her, "Nina. I don't like Patricia, I like you."

She looked up, "Really?"

"Of course Nina. Look I even got this for you." I brought a sleek, little, silver case out from behind my back. "Here."

She took it gingerly, as if it might break. I watched her face as she opened it. She smiled widely, closed the case, and threw her arms around me, "I love it Fabian, it's perfect."

Nina let go and opened the box, "Help me put it on?"

"Of course." Nina handed me the necklace, and I chained it behind her neck.

She faced me again, I looked at the necklace, the silver intertwining, and in the center was the mini Eye of Horus.

"So Nina. You still haven't answered my question. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I'd be honored Fabian." she wrapped her arms around me, and she kissed me. Nina was kissing me.

ME!

She knotted her fingers in my hair, and we melted together.

"Ms. Martin?" It was Victor, but we ignored him.

"Mr. Rutter?" He tried again, slightly louder.

We continued to ignore him, and stayed interlocked in each other.

"Nina Martin, and Fabian Rutter! Unlock lips and come over here!" Victor yelled at the at the top of his lungs. We untangled ourselves and followed Victor to his office. Then...

"Way to go mate!" Mick yelled up the stairs. I looked down, and saw everyone down there smiling. Mick gave me a thumbs up, and I mimicked the sign.

Victor ushered us into his office, closing the door once we were in. "I know it was one of you."

Nina and I looked at each other, we exchanged words in a glance. He knew about Corbiar.

"Well? Which one of you did it?"

"Did what?" Nina asked innocently.

"You know what, Ms. Martin. Where is the artifact that was hidden in Corbiar?"

"I didn't know there was one in Corbiar, we only found the one. But you took that from us."

Victor glared at her with pure hatred in his eyes, "Run along, and no more kissing in the hallways."

**NINA'S POV**

Fabian and I left the Victor's office, not so anxious to face our classmates.

"Want to go to my room?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, afraid to go downs stairs, and confront the squealing Amber. We hurried away, and crept into my room.

Once inside I grabbed a chair, and jammed the door. That should keep them out for now.

**AMBER'S POV**

I started dancing, Fabian and Nina! Fabian and Nina! I knew it would happen! I told everyone! Now pay up!

Mick grinned at all of us, "Do you guys want to go tease them?" We all grinned back.

I looked up, Fabian and Nina were moving towards our room.

"Come on," Mick encouraged us. We all made our way up the stairs towards my room.

"Ready?" Patricia asked. Everyone bobbed their heads. She twisted the knob, and pushed.

Nothing happened.

She kept pushing, but nothing happened.

"Here let me do it," Mick told Patricia as he tried to open the door. It didn't budge a bit.

That was it, I had to see Romeo and Juliet for myself, and no door was going to stop me.

"Nina and Fabian. Open this door this instant, or I'll break it down."

Nothing happened, "Alfie?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Go get your tool box. I have a door to dismantle."

He ran to go do what I asked, and everyone stared at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing we just didn't know you knew how to dismantle a door," Jerome explained.

"I'm not just pretty, I'm also very smart. My dad used to take my door, and I finally figured out how to put together. So if you do the opposite, you can take it apart."

They continued to stare at me, until Alfie came back, and handed me the tools. I quickly took apart the hinges, and asked the boys to remove the door.

Once it was out of the way a chair fell down. They'd probably used it to jam the door shut. We stepped inside, and found Fabian and Nina on the floor wrestling and laughing.

They continued to roll around, taking no notice we were there. Nina pinned Fabian, and Mick laughed, "Come one mate you can take her!" Fabian moved around, and ended up on Nina.

I watched as she used all girls' secret weapon. She kissed him, and while he was about to get a KO. He was so into the kiss Nina was able to get on top of him. She pulled away and smiled.

Mara hit the ground three times, "And Nina wins!"

Nina got off Fabian, "I win." She smiled.

"I'm ashamed mate. How could you let little Nina bet you?"

"Don't question the power of the kiss Mick," Nina told Mick in Fabian's defense, "Just don't question it."

All us girls laughed. Then Nina noticed that the door was missing, "What happened to the door?"

I blushed slightly, "I take care of it Nina, don't worry." I grabbed the little tool case that had been abandoned on the floor, "Hey boys, do you mind putting the door back in place, while I screw it in?"

They shrugged and grabbed the door. I put the pieces back together, and walked through. Fabian and Nina were staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm not just another pretty face guys." I smiled to myself.

***THE DANCE***

**NINA'S POV**

Okay Nina, I thought, as got into my dress.

It was a strapless, floor-length, navy blue dress. It was tight fitting at the top, and flowed away from my body in ruffles. My dress was embroidered with gold thread at the top, and in a few places along the ruffles.

I looked in the mirror and Amber came up behind me in her Pretty Princess Pink dress. It was also tight-fitted at the waist, it also flowed away form her body, and was floor-length. But Amber's had jewels around the top half of her dress, it was sparkling, and she had on a princess tiara. She looked so beautiful, next to her I looked like the ugly duckling.

"Nina you look amazing. You're going to be crowned Queen for sure."

"What about you Amber?"

She laughed, "I'll probably be one of the princesses, you're a shoe in."

I smiled, it was good to have friends like Amber. Patricia came in, "Hi guys. You two look great."

She smiled, Patricia looked awesome in her black, spaghetti strap, floor-length, tight-fitted dress.

That flowed away from her body like a river. Mara poked her head in, "Come on, the boys are waiting for us."

We all smiled and went to the door that lead to the stairs.

"Ready?" Mara asked. We nodded in response. "I'll go first," She added, and opened the door.

**MICK'S POV**

Mara stepped out from the door, and made her way down the stairs.

She looked beautiful in her blue, floor-length, strapless, tight-fitting dress. There was a blue wrap-around ribbon that wound around her waist.

The rest of the dress flowed away perfectly from her waist, glittering slightly. She stopped next to me, and smiled.

All I could get out was, "Wow." I smiled, I was the luckiest guy on the planet.

**ALFIE'S POV**

I started sweating. What if she changed her mind? What if she decided I was a loser? I looked up there she was, smiling happily.

She walked down to me, and I held out me arm.

She took it and asked, "Ready Alfie?"

"Yeah Amber," she smiled wider, and kissed me on the cheek. She was amazing, and all mine. How did this glorious thing happen?

**JEROME'S POV**

I watched the door, finally it opened and my date stepped out in her full Goth Fairy glory.

She walked down, and over to me. She looked,-she looked-

"Lovely." She smiled, and I felt as if we were the only people on the planet. Just Patricia and I all alone, it was perfect.

**FABIAN'S POV**

I waited, we all waited. Then Amber stamped her foot, "If Nina is getting cold feet on us I'll kill her."

Right as she said that the door opened, and Nina stepped out. All mouths hung open, except the girls who smiled victoriously.

Nina kept walking down, blushing slightly.

I heard Patricia say something to Jerome that sounded like, "Close your mouth."

But I didn't care, I only had eyes and ears for Nina.

She reached the bottom, and I took her into my arms, "Hi."

"Yeah," I breathed.

Mick cleared this throat, "We have to go now if we don't want to be late."

We followed everyone out the door, with my arm around her. We walked across the grounds, and arrived at the school doors in moments.

Once we were in, we had to stand in a line to get our pictures taken.

When it was our turn, I twirled her around, and kissed her. We kissed and melted in to forever.  
**  
THE END**

**PS- Nina and Fabian become King and Queen of the dance, Amber and Alife, Patricia and Jerome, and Mick and Mara all become the princes and princesses. **

**COMMENT!**


End file.
